


骑士杀手

by Anlinien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, series killer, 刑侦paro, 现代AU, 罪案paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlinien/pseuds/Anlinien
Summary: -主CP：艾默里克x埃斯蒂尼安，另外涉及很多原作NPC人物，例如奥尔什方是法医（。-背景：一个胡编乱造的偏现代伊修加德-故事：各种胡编乱造的案件，如有bug请见谅（因为是刑侦罪案Paro，所以可能会有一些血腥/凶杀等描写，请注意避雷）-预警：你喜欢的NPC可能是这个故事里的series killer（本文为连文，合作者@okijin）（补充：AO3不太check，此文在微博和老福特同步更新，所以欢迎来这两个地方找我，求留言求点赞哈哈哈，我是个很需要鼓励的作者）
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, 艾默里克/埃斯蒂尼安
Kudos: 4





	1. 【Case I】阿泽玛玫瑰（一）

【Case One：阿泽玛玫瑰】（一）

埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉环视他们找到的这间屋子，屋子里杂物很少，几件摆放在外的物品也显得井井有条，他戴上手套，随手摸了一把高处的置物架，上面连一点灰都没有。

“头儿，你发现什么了？”有着一头柔软金发的年轻探员弗朗塞尔提着箱子朝埃斯蒂尼安走了过来，他刚刚完成了门口区域的痕迹检测。

“这上面被擦得很干净。”埃斯蒂尼安语气平淡。

“啊？”弗朗塞尔摸了摸自己的脑袋，似乎不太明白为什么一个架子很干净还能让自家老大若有所思，“那就是，什么都没发现？”

“就是因为什么都没发现，所以才更可疑吧。”一名金发女探员走到了他们站着的客厅门口。她身材高挑，穿着白色衬衣和黑色长裤，袖子挽到小臂，带着一股干练气质，正是调查组中格斗技巧排名第二的厄丝蒂安——排名第一的是埃斯蒂尼安。

弗朗塞尔看向厄丝蒂安，眼里的困惑几乎快要让他整张脸都皱起来了。

埃斯蒂尼安抱着胸退开半步，冲着那个被钉在墙上的置物架扬了扬下巴，“换作是你，这种地方你会每天都清理吗？”

弗朗塞尔仰头看了看那个架子的高度，和上面看起来并不怎么重要的干花摆设，然后果断地摇了摇头。

埃斯蒂尼安轻笑一声，颇具耐心地问：“那你觉得哈里斯会打扫吗？”

哈里斯先生，就是他们此起十五岁少年谋杀案的主要嫌疑人，他是一名纪念品商店店主，同时也是这间房屋的主人。

虽然不排除这世上有一些极度洁癖的人会打扫这种死角，但哈里斯先生看上去显然不像是什么爱干净的家伙——至少那家伙开的纪念品商店里就满是灰尘，货架上摆着的好些纪念品大概能有好几年都没挪过地方，再想到那家伙破旧的毛衣和好几个月都没打理过的头发，弗朗塞尔暗暗在心中下了定论：哈里斯先生不是那种会把房间死角都打扫得这么干净的人，除非……

埃斯蒂尼安没有挑明，也没有给弗朗塞尔更多思考的时间，只是轻轻拍了下他的肩吩咐道：“把这个房间也好好检查一下，看看有没有什么可疑的。”然后就朝厄丝蒂安那边走去，“你那边有什么发现？”

厄丝蒂安满脸无奈地冲他耸了耸肩，“基本没有什么决定性的证据，但我觉得你有必要来看看。”

说话间，两人已经来到了屋子的某一间卧室，这间卧室看起来并不住人，虽然摆了一张床，但上面连床垫都没有。整个房间简单又干净，但问题就在，似乎过于干净了。埃斯蒂尼安在房间里走了一圈，鼻尖隐隐还能闻到漂白剂的味道。

“你想让我看什么？”

厄丝蒂安根本没有进房间，只是屈起手指敲了敲她身侧的那扇门。

埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉走近卧室的门，上下打量了一番后就蹲下身，微虚起眼仔细观察起那个门把手，朝向卧室的那一边门锁上有着细微的划痕，看起来还很新，但门把的另一边则什么痕迹都没有。

“有人曾经试图从里面打开这扇门。”他很快就下了定论。

厄丝蒂安点头，“我也是这么想的，但这不能作为证据。”

“问问就知道了。”埃斯蒂尼安重新站起身，他一边往房间的窗户方向走，一边摸出通讯贝按了下去，就在他低下头观察起窗户的时候，通讯也接通了，对面传来了一个温和低沉的男声：“这里是艾默里克。”

***

调查组的特别顾问艾默里克此时正站在问询室的外面，他将通讯贝贴到耳边，听着埃斯蒂尼安的声音通过电磁传了过来，“露琪亚那边有进展吗？”

艾默里克的目光透过问询室的玻璃望向里面的人。

负责进行问询的是着一头利落银白短发的露琪亚探员，坐在她对面的男人名叫泰勒·哈里斯，本地人，37岁，未婚，形容邋遢，是当地某家纪念品商店的老板。露琪亚已经给他施了足够的压力，男人最初还会挣扎着回答两句，但到了后来就只是抱着自己的手，把头埋得很低，坐在那里一言不发。

艾默里克低声说：“在知道我们拿到搜查令以后他显得很不安，但什么有用的信息都没说。”

他听到埃斯蒂尼安意料之中地“啧”了一声，忍不住牵起嘴角笑了一下，“你们那边有线索了？”

“算不上，这家伙像是早就知道我们会找上他，把家里收拾得干干净净，地上连根头发都没给我们留下。”他听到埃斯蒂尼安停顿了一下，似乎在查看什么东西，很快就听到他继续说：“我们在他卧室的门把和窗户上都发现了轻微的内部撬动痕迹，如果这位商店老板说他从来都是独居，那难道是他自己把自己锁在了卧室里？”

艾默里克很快就明白了他的意思，笑着说：“吓吓他可以，但是我不觉得这家伙会承认——你也说了，他早有准备。”

“还有8个小时，想办法帮我撬开他的嘴，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音似乎又认真了几分。

“我知道，那个孩子不会就这样平白死掉的。”艾默里克的语音沉了下来，眼睛仍透过玻璃盯着里面的男人，“有消息随时联系。”

刚挂断通讯贝，一个年轻悦耳的女声就从门口传了过来，“又有新案子了？”

艾默里克循声转头，看到一身黑衣皮裤的希尔达正往他的方向走来，他笑着与这位刚刚归队的女探员打了个招呼：“云雾街那边的人终于舍得放你回来了？”

“快别提了，我这一周都不想再加入任何黑帮火拼的案子了。”希尔达摆了摆手，显然不想再提她去支援的案件细节，和艾默里克一起站到了问询室的玻璃窗前，“说说吧，又有谁死了？”

艾默里克将一旁的案卷文件递给她，简单说明了一下案件：“昨天早上，有两名白云崖的登山客走进树林避雨时发现了一名青少年的尸体，死因是勒颈窒息而亡，死亡时间不超过六个小时。根据比对得知，死者今年15岁，5年前被报失踪，之后一直没被找到。奥尔什方说这孩子身上有长期被性侵的痕迹，但他身体里没有可提取的精液，不知道他身上的其他地方还能不能找到其他DNA。科朗蒂奥在查他的衣服，但是能找到有用线索的可能性不大。”

“也就是说，他可能被某个变态一直关了5年。”希尔达快速游览着手上的卷宗，“你们是怎么找到这家伙的？”

“下雨破坏了大部分的现场痕迹，案发地附近除了发现尸体的两名登山客的脚印，只采集到了一个当地人的脚印，就是里面那家伙的。”艾默里克解释。

“他是怎么说的？”希尔达刚问完就朝着艾默里克晃了晃她的手指，“等等，让我猜猜，他是不是说，他只是晨跑时候抄近道经过了那儿？”

艾默里克笑了起来，“差不多，他说经过那里的时候根本没有看到尸体。”

“没监控的地方就是麻烦。”希尔达小声抱怨了一句，“埃斯蒂尼安呢？又去现场了？”

“已经拿到搜查令去他家了，他说这家伙把屋子打扫过，没留下什么线索，但他在客房里发现门锁和窗户上有轻微的撬动痕迹。”

“露琪亚知道吗？”

“我正想告诉她，你就回来了。”艾默里克朝她摊了摊手。

“啊哈，这就是天意。”希尔达从口袋里摸出一根皮筋，双手伸到脑后，几下就束起了她那头卷曲浓密的黑发，“让我去会会他。”

“带上这个。”艾默里克递过去了一张照片，“你会用得上的。”

希尔达接过一看，照片里是个十岁的男孩，抱着足球，站在阳光下笑容灿烂。她认出了照片里的孩子就是刚才她在案件文档里看到的受害人，很快明白了艾默里克的意思，在进入问询室前朝他眨了下眼，“Sugar，如果我们搞不定的话，你可要出手噢。”

虽然也不是第一次听到希尔达叫他这个外号了，但艾默里克的眼角还是忍不住跳了一下，揉着眉心无奈笑道：“回头我要请埃斯蒂尼安把你们的工资都加到我头上。”

***

“接下来就由我来接手吧。”扎着高马尾的希尔达拿着咖啡和一叠文件走进了问询室。

露琪亚在看到推门而入的希尔达时微微讶异地扬了下眉，虽然疑惑，但却没有出声。希尔达朝她做了一个简单的手势，并轻轻敲了一下夹在耳朵上的通讯贝。露琪亚立刻明白了此时的情况：艾默里克还在外面，案子的最新进展他已经告诉希尔达了。于是她颔首起身，将问询室留给希尔达。

“泰勒·哈里斯？”希尔达确认了一下男人的名字，然后自我介绍：“我是希尔达·维尔，调查局探员。”

有着一头半长灰发的男人疲惫地抬起头来，用那双已经爬上红血丝的眼睛看着眼前这个新来的漂亮女探员。

“喝点咖啡吧，你可能还需要在这儿待很久呢。”希尔达将手上的纸杯推向了面前的嫌疑人，“相信你也已经知道了，我的几位同事已经去了你家里。虽然搜查还没有结束，但他们目前的一些有趣发现已经让我对你有了一些新的了解与认识。”希尔达姿态放松地将双手支在了问询室的桌面上，身体重心微微前倾，像是把所有的注意力都投在了眼前的这位纪念品店老板身上，“你在这里呆了这么久，恐怕也觉得累了。这样吧，接下来就由我来说，如果我说错了，欢迎随时纠正。”

男人没有动眼前的咖啡，也没有说话，只是沉默地盯着眼前的希尔达。而希尔达也对他审视探究的视线毫不避让，反而回以他一个笑容，漂亮得像朵绚丽夺目的红蔷薇。

而此时的问询室外，露琪亚与艾默里克并肩站着，一同观察着里面的情况。

“她是什么时候回来的？”露琪亚记得希尔达两天前去支援云雾街的黑帮案子了，没想到这么快就回来了。

艾默里克抬手看了眼表，笑着说：“大概7分钟前吧。”

“是有新的线索了？”露琪亚问。

“算不上。”艾默里克把埃斯蒂尼安那边的情况也转述给了露琪亚。

“就这么点信息，你觉得能撬开他的嘴吗？”露琪亚对此表示怀疑。

“或许可以诈一下。时间紧迫，总之先试一试。”艾默里克嘴角弧度浅淡，笑容温和淡然，一点都看不出紧迫的样子，“不能光听他说了什么，还要去观察他给我们的其他信息。”

露琪亚皱着眉，将注意力再次投入到问询室里的两人身上。

“……我看过你店铺的营收，说实话，你的店铺一直没有倒闭实在是令人惊讶。但后来我又了解了一下你的家庭，才明白个中原因。白云崖地处偏远，以前，住在这里的人们多靠打猎谋生。但你很幸运，因为你出生在一个懂得制作各种狩猎工具、还拿到了猎枪贩售资格的家族，所以你的家庭条件从小就比别人更加优渥——”

希尔达看到哈里斯的眼里滑过了一丝不屑，但她没有停顿，继续说：

“但不幸的是，你的父亲嗜酒如命，每次喝醉酒了就喜欢殴打你，小时候还有母亲保护，但是你的母亲在你十二岁时病逝了，那之后，你就只能独自一人面对你父亲的铁拳了。资料显示，你的父亲是在你二十岁时因为酒驾而意外去世的，所以他死的时候，你其实松了口气吧？”

哈里斯嗤笑了一声，反问：“怎么，找不到我杀那小孩儿的证据，你就要把那个老酒鬼的死也算到我头上？你们警察就都是这么办案的？”

希尔达耸了下肩，语气轻描淡写：“我只是随口猜测，我说了，如果不对的话，欢迎随时指证。那么，让我再猜一猜——你应该就是父亲死后一两年，发现了其实自己喜欢男人，哦不，喜欢小男孩的吧？”

希尔达故意停顿了一下，见哈里斯依然保持着沉默，才继续说：“你开始在各种网站游览那些男孩儿的照片，你将那些图片一张张保存下来，如饥似渴般一次次回顾……但你逐渐发现，照片已经不能满足你内心的冲动与渴望了——你想把他们掌控在你身边，最后你也这么做了——位于森林深处的独栋房屋给了你最好的掩护，你就把他关在自己的客房里，钉上窗户，扣上门锁，即便他喊破喉咙也没有人听得见。”

听到这里，露琪亚微微皱了下眉，这就是希尔达的问询特色，思维过于跳跃、喜欢揣摩嫌疑人的心理、用她演绎推理的故事去试探嫌疑人的反应——尽管她看大不惯这种不是基于现有证据而进行的推演——但不得不承认，有些时候希尔达这招还挺管用的。她留意到，在谈论哈里斯的父母时男人的情绪十分平淡，但在说到“小男孩”这个词的时候，哈里斯下意识地垂下了眼，并悄然抿了下唇。

“他在控制呼吸。”露琪亚听到了艾默里克的声音。

“客房的故事让他紧张了。”她补充。

“嗯，但还不够。”艾默里克嗓音低淳，眉心却有了轻微的褶皱。他能感觉到，哈里斯在担心着什么，客房的信息或许在他意料之外，但还不足以让他惊慌失措——难道他的确在那个屋子里留下了什么其他把柄？

问询室里的希尔达忽然将一张照片递到了哈里斯的面前，“还记得他吗？这是他十岁时候的样子。你把他留在身边那么久，难道会天真地以为什么痕迹都没留下来吗？”

泰勒·哈里斯伸手抹了一把满是疲态的脸，他双手轻合，掩住了自己的嘴和下巴，目光则挪到了希尔达递过来的那张照片上，刚才还冷漠麻木的眼神此时却有了变化……但那神色并不是愧疚或慌张，反而像是一种……无法掩饰的痴迷。

——哈里斯的确认识那个孩子。

观察着男人神情的三个人同时得出了这样的结论。

男人看了一会儿，然后伸手将照片挪到自己眼前，希尔达看到他神色柔软了下来，似乎是在笑，然后她听到他轻声说：“噢，他长得如此漂亮。瞧瞧，淡金色的柔软头发，澄澈碧绿的眼睛，笑起来时脸颊上还有一个小漩涡……”男人一手拿着照片，另一只手则抚摸着照片上的男孩，“他真是我见过最可爱、最天真、最听话的孩子了。”

不知道为什么，他那略带迷恋的语气和类似爱抚的动作差点让希尔达打了个冷战。

接着，男人抬起头，露出一个无辜的表情，“但是警官，我并不认识这个孩子。”

这句话几乎让露琪亚和希尔达的眉头同时皱了起来。

而艾默里克则捕捉到了男人说的一个词：听话。人们可以从照片判断出一个孩子可爱，可以感觉到他的天真，但是一般人不会用“听话”去形容一个照片里的男孩儿，除非他认识他，他接触过他，他了解他。

艾默里克按下通讯贝，声音忽然沉了下来：“希尔达，问他，杀了那孩子是因为他不再听话了吗？”

“——你杀了那孩子是因为他不再听你的话了吗？”希尔达立刻发问。

错愕且惊慌的表情在男人脸上一闪而过，但他的神色很快就又恢复了正常，他放下照片，十指交叠摆在桌上，看向希尔达：“警官，我说了，我并不认识这个孩子，又怎么可能杀了他呢？”

艾默里克把男人那一瞬的反应揽进眼底，他知道，哈里斯的确是因为“不听话”而杀了那个孩子，但是，怎样的不听话才能让他忽然痛下杀手呢？

“你杀他，是因为他长大了渐渐懂得反抗你了？”希尔达听到艾默里克的声音从耳机里传来，愣了一下之后立刻反应了过来，提高音量原话转述给了面前的哈里斯，“——还是因为你不再能够轻易控制他的身体与思想了？”

哈里斯的呼吸忽然急促了起来。

“因为你觉得他不一样了。你发现，他的身体日渐强壮，他的力气逐渐增长，你不能再像以前一样轻易对他为所欲为了。你还发现，他开始会问‘为什么’了，他开始会说‘不’了，你再也不能用简单的命令就让他闭嘴听话，也始终无法抑制他对世界的观察与好奇……你感觉到自己的权力在慢慢流失，你再也不是拥有完全掌控力的那一方了。” 希尔达一字不差地转述着艾默里克的话语，名叫哈里斯的男人始终没有说话，但紧抿的嘴唇和不自觉加快的呼吸却给了更多的信息，“——所以，你才想杀了他。”

艾默里克透过单面镜盯着座位上的男人，仿佛在直接与他对话，他像是忽然明白了男人的想法，按着通话键缓缓吐出一句话：“其实你本来就打算杀掉他了——不管他有没有逃走。”

灰发男人像被触到了逆鳞一般倏然抬头，眼神不再像之前那样麻木冷漠，而是略显阴鸷地盯着眼前的希尔达。

“你追着他到树林，怕他出声求救，于是刚一抓住他，就扼住了他的喉咙，将他杀死了，但你还来不及处理掉尸体，他就被游客发现了。以防万一，你回去处理掉了所有和他有关的东西，还把房间全都打扫了一遍——因为你知道我们迟早会找上你。”

哈里斯神色复杂地盯着希尔达，片刻后，他忽地扯了一下嘴角，似乎在试图掩饰被揭穿后的抵触与惊慌：“警官，您的故事可真有趣。但我说过了，我不认识这个男孩。”

艾默里克几乎已经可以确定了，就是房间里的这个男人关押并杀害了那个男孩儿，但他们需要更多的证据，他对希尔达说：“把他的注意力转移到那个男孩儿身上，让他尽可能多地说与那孩子有关的事。”

希尔达抬指敲了敲桌上男孩儿的照片，问他：“是吗？那请你再仔细看看，你确定自己从来没有见过他吗？”

哈里斯此时已经控制住了自己的情绪，他状似配合地再次拿起那张照片，嘴角挂着扭曲的微笑，“这个男孩儿如此漂亮且有活力，就像连太阳神都会青睐的阿泽玛玫瑰。但我的确没有见过，如果见过，我一定会有印象的。”

阿泽玛玫瑰……这个比喻让艾默里克有些在意，在男人说出那个词的时候脑海里仿佛闪过了什么东西，但他却没能及时抓住。

希尔达又问了男人几个问题，但之后的问题却没有让男人的情绪再有破绽，也没有套出更多有用的信息了。

“警官。”哈里斯在希尔达准备离开问询室时叫住了她，“你也让我想到一种花——你知道夜蔷薇吗？传说那是一种开在荆棘丛里的黑色蔷薇，极度美丽、也极度危险。”

希尔达微微扬了下眉，却并未对此作出任何回应，冷冷扫了男人一眼后便推门离开。

***

连续几轮的问询都没有击溃泰勒•哈里斯，尽管他的情绪露出了很大的破绽，但他们不能用肢体语言和微表情为嫌疑犯定罪。

“你们怎么看？”艾默里克问。

“他就是我们要找的家伙。”希尔达靠坐在办工桌的桌角，快速翻着手中的问询记录，语气十分肯定，“他知道我们找不到证据，所以才有恃无恐。”

“原来你也知道我们没有证据？”露琪亚的态度显然严谨许多，“他的确可疑，我丝毫不怀疑这家伙是个恋童癖，甚至的确关押过什么人，但这些都没办法证明他就是杀死那个男孩的凶手。”

希尔达耸了耸肩，看向艾默里克，“我们的大顾问有什么看法？”

艾默里克眉头微拧，“他的行为和心态让我觉得有些矛盾……有种说不清楚的不对劲。”

“怎么说？”希尔达好奇追问。

“简单来说，一个能够想到彻底清理现场，并且一点痕迹都没有留下来的人，一定有着极强的条理性和控制欲，他知道自己在做什么，这种人一般不会在问询中展现出这种……”艾默里克顿了一下，似乎在斟酌措辞：“情绪上的波动和不自信。”

露琪亚点了下头表示认同，“我也感觉到了，这家伙明明很不安，却同时还在虚张声势。”

“至少他在看到那个男孩儿照片时候的确真情流露。”希尔达耸耸肩，“我觉得他似乎有个心理防御机制的‘保险栓’，他似乎一直在担心着什么，但好像又有什么东西保护着他，让他觉得安全，但一旦发现我们越过了某条‘底线’，他就会立刻崩溃。这家伙一直没有说实话或许只是因为我们还没碰到他的底线而已。”

“先都休息一下吧，想让这家伙说漏嘴我们还需要更多的信息。”艾默里克合上案卷，揉了揉自己的额头，“我去奥尔什方那边问问有没有新的发现。”

“哎，你怎么不先问问埃斯蒂尼安？”希尔达偏头看他，脸上笑容有些玩味，“照理说……他那边应该更容易有新的发现吧？”

“要是有能用的证据他肯定会第一时间通知我们的。”艾默里克头也不回地往法医实验室走，“或者你也可以主动找他确认一下。”

希尔达悄悄吐了下舌头，小声咕哝了一句：“那还是算了吧。”

她相信整个调查局都没几个人敢惹埃斯蒂尼安，他那不待见人的臭脾气就和他当初抓住那个连环杀手后获得的“屠龙者”称号一样有名。话虽如此，但其实认真计较起来，和埃斯蒂尼安处久了也对他的冷嘲热讽免疫了，谁让他们都是他的组员呢。全组唯一一个能可以豁免埃斯蒂尼安嘲讽的，大概就是他们的特别顾问艾默里克·博雷尔。

她曾经和奥尔什方讨论过，埃斯蒂尼安对艾默里克格外友善到底是因为那家伙有着顾问的身份他不方便直接开骂，还是因为那家伙的确厉害让埃斯蒂尼安也不得不服，结果他们一致认为是后者。所以，后来就莫名其妙出现了一种凡是“坏消息”，大家都更愿意让艾默里克去告诉埃斯蒂尼安的诡异现象。

而在泰勒·哈里斯身上毫无实质进展的他们，现在能告诉埃斯蒂尼安的可没有什么好消息。

TBC


	2. 【Case I】阿泽玛玫瑰（二）

【Case One：阿泽玛玫瑰】（二）

法医室与问询室相隔不远，艾默里克敲门进去的时候看到披着白色外套、有着一头青蓝头发的主检法医奥尔什方正从打印机前取下一份报告。

“尸检报告出了？”

奥尔什方闻声回头，见是艾默里克就直接就将报告递了过去，“既然你来了那就麻烦你放到埃斯蒂尼安桌子上吧，不过这一次我这边大概是帮不上什么忙了。”

艾默里克接过报告翻看了一下，结果不出所料：无论男孩儿胃里的食物还是身上的DNA鉴定，都没给出什么有用的线索。他收起报告，朝奥尔什方点了点头，“还是辛苦了。”

“看来你们的问询也不是很顺利啊。”奥尔什方扫了一眼艾默里克的表情就得出了结论，虽然艾默里克加入调查组的时间不长，但他们打交道的次数却不少，彼此间也很是熟悉了。

艾默里克是调查局特意请来的行为学顾问，对罪犯的各种行为和心理都很有一套，经常能从被害人研究和嫌疑人问询中为案件找到突破口。

“怎么，这次连你也碰到硬骨头了？”奥尔什方问。

艾默里克笑着叹了口气，“就是感觉有些不对劲……”话还没有说完，就被风风火火冲进办公室的金发青年打断了。

“噢，科朗蒂奥！和你说多少遍了，无论你的心情多么雀跃，内心多么火热，进门时候要慢一点。”奥尔什方一边关照着自己的助理，一边紧张地看着他摆在桌边的一排试管，他记得上次科朗蒂奥冲进他实验室的时候就不小心碰落了一版，害他多加了两个晚上的班。

“啊！博雷尔顾问！您好！”科朗蒂奥发现艾默里克也在，下意识地站直了身体。

艾默里克知道这是奥尔什方新招的助理，便笑着与他打了个招呼，“直接称呼我艾默里克就好。”

“可以吗。”科朗蒂奥有些不好意思地摸了摸头。

“寒暄可以稍晚进行，先说正事吧。”奥尔什方小心地将桌边的东西都往里推了推，“让你去查的衣物，有什么结果吗？”

说到这里，科朗蒂奥的脸又一下垮了下来，“我觉得没什么线索。他身上那套运动服的生产商十年前就关闭了，时隔太久，根本查不到当时的销售记录。而且就算查到了，那个批次的衣服至少有上万件，也没法一件件追查。”

“等一下。”艾默里克眉心一紧，像是忽然意识到了什么，他放慢了语速与科朗蒂奥确认，“你说，那个服装生产商，十年前就关闭了？”

科朗蒂奥不知道这个信息到底有什么价值，只是点了点头。

“那你有没有查到，那套衣服是什么时候生产的？”艾默里克紧接着又问。

“查了！我找找！”科朗蒂奥摸出他的记事本，快速翻到某一页，“这套运动服一共生产了两个批次，分别是十五年前的3月与11月，当时的销售情况很好，每批产量都有上万件，分发到了几十家商店进行售卖，都卖空了。”

“能不能知道具体是什么时候卖空的？”

“分销的店太多了，这倒没办法追查。”科朗蒂奥思考了一下，又补充道：“每家店的情况可能不太一样吧，但一般就算压货，也肯定在一两年里卖完或者处理掉了。”

艾默里克紧盯着他，确认般问道：“也就是说，这套衣服只有在13年前到15前的那段时间才买得到？”

科朗蒂奥不明白艾默里克问这些有什么用，但还是点了点头，“一般来说是这样。”

“你发现什么了？”奥尔什方也有些摸不着头脑，就算知道生产日期也找不到具体买家啊。况且还有几十家分销商，要找十几年前的销售记录简直是大海捞针。

艾默里克看着他们，总是挂在嘴角的笑意已经淡了下去，眼神也没了刚才的轻松，他沉声道：“那个男孩才十五岁，如果他是五年前失踪的，那么他的身上为什么会穿着十五年前才买得到的衣服？”

科朗蒂奥明白了过来，说出了他想到的第一种可能：“会不会是那个嫌疑人小时候的衣服？”

艾默里克皱着眉心摇头，“哈里斯今年37岁，就算倒推15年，年龄也合不上，那不会是他的衣服。”

“如果这个男人的确就是关押被杀害那个男孩的凶手……那他为什么会提前那么久就买好了被害人十五岁要穿的衣服？”奥尔什方察觉到了这其中的不合理，也跟着皱眉思索起来。

“第一种可能，他买的是二手服装。”艾默里克斟酌着说，“但是二手服饰店的老板和顾客一般都是镇子里的人，一个单身汉去买青少年的衣服太惹眼了，如果周围有熟悉的人一定会被注意，所以这种可能性不大。”

“还有第二种可能？”科朗蒂奥觉得这超出了他的思考范围。

艾默里克看着他们，眼睛仿佛被冻住的冰湖，他慢慢地问：“我们抛开案情，一般在哪种情况下，一个十五岁的孩子，会穿十年前生产的旧衣服？”

“那还是挺平常的……”奥尔什方思索着，“条件有限的家庭经常会把年长孩子的旧衣服拿给年幼的孩子穿。”接着，他很快截断了自己的话头，倏然抬头，睁大了那双蔚蓝的眼睛，有些不可置信地看着艾默里克，“你是说……”

艾默里克对上了奥尔什方的眼睛，声音冷得像坠入水里的冰：“第二种可能，十五年前穿着这套衣服的人，不是我们的这一位受害人。”

奥尔什方看着他张了张口，却没能说出话来。

艾默里克慢慢吐出一口气，补充完了他的推测：“如果哈里斯就是这个案子的嫌疑人，那么，被害人可能不止一位。”

***

泰勒·哈里斯住所的搜查已经接近尾声，和他那落满了灰尘的商店一样，这间整洁得不寻常的屋子也没有搜出任何可以定罪的证据。

厄丝蒂安在进行最后的搜查，生怕他们遗漏掉什么关键的线索，弗朗塞尔甚至把周围的几个垃圾桶都给翻了一遍，但依然没有什么发现。哈里斯的手脚似乎有些过分干净了，哪怕他提前知道警察会来刻意打扫过，但也不至于让他们连一点线索都挖不到——这通常是那些拥有极强反侦察能力的人才能做到的。

这一切都让埃斯蒂尼安感到反常，他皱着眉走到了屋子外，试图吹吹冷风让脑袋清醒一下。

白云崖作为近几年才逐渐热门起来的登山圣地，有着十分不错的自然风光，清晨时候刚下过一阵雨，清冽的空气里混着青草独有的清新和不知名花朵的芬芳。埃斯蒂尼安忍不住深吸了口气，试图用这山林间的新鲜空气来冲淡鼻尖萦绕着的漂白剂气味。

就在这时，夹在耳朵上的通讯贝响了，他很快按下通话键，“是我。”

“你还在哈里斯家里吗？”

“艾默里克？”埃斯蒂尼安很快认出了通讯贝另一头的声音，“是的，我们还没离开。”

“但你什么都没找到？”艾默里克问他。

埃斯蒂尼安被这话激得挑了下眉，但又带着不得不承认的烦闷，“既然都猜到了就别问了。那你呢？既然你能打电话过来，希望你能告诉我一些有用的东西。”

“我几乎可以肯定，那家伙就是我们要找的人。”

“别让我听到你这句话后面还接着一个‘但是’。”周围的人声让艾默里克的声音有些模糊不清，埃斯蒂尼安将手插进裤兜，下意识往人少的地方走了几步，他发现身边就是哈里斯屋子的花圃，于是干脆就着围住花圃的木栅栏半靠半坐了下去。

艾默里克听出了对方那因为案件进展不顺而显得有些心烦意乱的语气，但倒没有因为他的迁怒感到生气，反倒是有些想笑，他将那个本要脱口而出的“但是”滚回了舌尖，直接跳到了结果：“我必须得承认，他的证词没有破绽。”

“嘿，难道我们就要这么放过他？”埃斯蒂尼安下意识地用手指轻轻敲打着自己的膝盖，“明知道这家伙有问题，却只能再从被害人那边绕一个大圈子来找其他线索？”

“别着急，我的队长。”艾默里克声线沉稳，竟好似带着点安抚的意味，“其实……我还有一个怀疑，我们找到的那个男孩儿，可能并不是凶手唯一的受害人。”

埃斯蒂尼安瞳孔一紧，手指上的动作立刻停了下来，“什么意思？”

艾默里克说出了科朗蒂奥的发现：“被害人身上的衣物生产于十五年前，而那家服装厂十年前就倒闭了。”

埃斯蒂尼安很快就跟上了他的思路，“所以……哈里斯不可能是最近几年才买的这套衣服，你怀疑他之前还关押过其他孩子？那套衣服是他之前为其他孩子买的？”

艾默里克惊叹于埃斯蒂尼安的反应速度，并且十分享受这种不必过多解释的默契，嘴角忍不住勾起一点弧度，声音柔和下来，“是。”

埃斯蒂尼安一心沉浸在案件中，全然没有注意艾默里克语气中的细微变化，如果这不是哈里斯的第一个受害人，那么其他人呢？也被他杀了？那么尸体呢？他皱着眉思索了一会儿，然后站起身，已经想好了接下来的行动：“我会找人去查查近15年来这片区域还有没有发现其他的青少年尸体和以及儿童失踪的报案情况。”

“先等一下。”艾默里克打断了他，“刚才那些只是我个人倾向的一种推断，其实还有另一种可能。”

“你说。”或许连埃斯蒂尼安自己都没发现，他一直对艾默里克格外有耐心。

“也可能是我的判断有误，哈里斯根本不是这个案子的凶手。”艾默里克低声说：“如果根本就不是他，那么上面那些关于衣服的推断就没有任何意义。”

埃斯蒂尼安嗤笑一声，“艾默里克，你什么时候对自己这么没信心了？”

他可没忘了艾默里克第一次以顾问身份走进调查组的样子，挺拔鼻梁上架着幅无框眼镜，身上穿着剪裁得体的深灰大衣，文质彬彬得像位大学教授或是某个科学院的研究员。当时他们正在处理的案件是一起影响极大的连续爆炸案，起初他根本没对这个上头派来临时援助的顾问投以多大关注，但当这位被他无视的顾问准确推断出炸弹犯的引爆地点之后，他才注意到对方思路清晰敏捷，目光沉稳锐利。在听完对方的分析之后就立即与那人一起讨论合作，共同推断出了最后一个引爆地点，并及时制止了那起爆炸——案件结束的时候，他才想起来还没问过对方的名字。

“我叫艾默里克。”那个黑发蓝眼的男人与他握手，笑着反问：“这一次你应该能记住我了吧？”

没错，他记住了。第二天，他就找到了雅伯里克，请他将艾默里克聘请到自己组内，成为了他们的特别调查顾问。艾默里克知识面丰富、观察力极佳、尤其擅长发现犯罪人的行为模式、推断他们的心理，共同合作的六个月里，他们一起解决了不少疑难案件，埃斯蒂尼安很清楚他的能耐。

“——艾默里克，听着，我相信你的判断，也相信自己的直觉。如果你看错了，那我也和你一起错了。”

艾默里克按着通讯贝笑了起来，温声道：“既然如此，那你要不要再听听我的另一个判断。”

埃斯蒂尼安无声挑眉，下意识将通讯贝又按紧了些，“我听着。”

“其实，我更倾向于把这一次的尸体发现当作是一场意外。”艾默里克的声音带着微弱的电噪贴着他的耳朵响起来，让他产生了艾默里克此时就站在他身边的错觉，“哈里斯既然都可以关押一个孩子好几年不被人发现，没道理最后把尸体抛出来让人去抓他的把柄。”

埃斯蒂尼安听明白了他话里的意思，“你是说，他有其他的尸体处理方式。”

艾默里克轻笑一声，“一个独居山林深处的成年男人想要处理掉尸体，可以用的方法太多了……”

“你知道这种发言十分危险吗？博雷尔先生。”找到了新的突破口，埃斯蒂尼安也有闲心与他开了个玩笑，“我会记得先把他的花圃挖开看看的，有必要的话甚至可以把他家的墙都凿开检查一下。”

“他还有个花圃？”艾默里克似乎有些意外。

埃斯蒂尼安环顾周身，“对，挺大一片，土还是新翻的，但没有种任何东西。”

艾默里克沉吟了一下，忽然想起之前问询里的一个细节，“哈里斯说过的一句话让我有些在意，希尔达给他看被害人照片时他说，‘这个男孩儿如此漂亮且有活力，就像连太阳神都会青睐的阿泽玛玫瑰’——一般人会把男孩子比作玫瑰吗？”

“这可说不好，但至少他的院子里没有玫瑰。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音忽然顿住，他的目光汇到了脚边的一个花盆，里面放着一包还没拆封的种子，他蹲下身仔细端详了一下，果然在包装袋上看到了品类标注，“不，等等，我在一个花盆里找到了玫瑰种子，你刚才说的是什么玫瑰？”

“阿泽玛玫瑰。”

“没错，就是你说的这个品种。”

两个人都忽然沉默了一瞬，像是一起窥见了迷雾的背后藏着的秘密。

这花的出现不会只是一个巧合。

片刻后，艾默里克开口了，声音里没了刚才的轻松与笑意，“问询的时候我就感觉到了，其实他本来就打算杀了那个孩子，那孩子的逃跑只是个意外。”

“那这些花是用来做什么的？”埃斯蒂尼安有些不解。

艾默里克的声音微沉、隐约还带着点寒意，“如果我没猜错的话，他原本的打算应该是杀了男孩儿，然后把尸体埋在自己的花圃里，他打算在上面种上与男孩儿最相称的花，然后在他每天都可以看到的地方重温与他在一起的时光。”

“我*。”埃斯蒂尼安忍不住爆了句粗口，“这家伙还真是变态。”

因为揣测了凶手想法心情颇为沉重的艾默里克因为埃斯蒂尼安的这一反应忽然忍俊不禁起来，“注意您的言行，队长。”

“放心吧，边上没别人。”埃斯蒂尼安显然毫不在意。

“问询时我们发现，哈里斯对你们正在进行的搜查十分不安，如果那栋房子里还有什么线索，要不就是你们还没发现，要不就是你们发现了却还没意识到。”艾默里克想起了希尔达提过的保险栓，那片可能埋葬着其他尸体的花圃，会不会就是哈里斯最后的底线？

“是吗？那你倒是给了我一些信心。”埃斯蒂尼安似乎是踩了踩脚下的土地，“放心吧，我一定会把证据给找出来的。”

艾默里克的声音重新恢复了往日的温和，“要帮你叫奥尔什方过去吗？”如果发现了新的尸体，主检法医显然也要前去现场。

埃斯蒂尼安挑眉，“行啊，只要博雷尔顾问对自己的推断足够有信心，不怕让他白跑一趟就行。”

“如果我错了，那你也和我一起错了。”艾默里克笑着将他刚才的话原样奉还。

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻“啧”了一声，但只能在心里暗骂搬起石头砸了自己的脚，嘴上却已经妥协了，“行了，你让他过来吧。就算他白来了也由我负责。”

艾默里克仍是笑，“那有进展再联系。”

埃斯蒂尼安应了声“好”，挂断了艾默里克的通话，接着在通讯贝里拉滑了一下，找到了斯特凡尼维安的名字然后拨了过去，通话立即就接通了，“小安。”

电话那端被称作“小安”的男人沉默了一秒钟，然后怒气冲冲地大声反驳：“该死的埃斯蒂尼安！和你说了多少次了！我比你大！”

而埃斯蒂尼安则好像什么都没听到般继续说：“你在电脑前吗？帮我查个东西……”

***

两个多小时后，等奥尔什方拿着他的工具箱赶到埃斯蒂尼安等人所在时，那两大片花圃几乎已经被一干探员挖了个底朝天，但遗憾的是，他们仍没有在其中发现所谓的“第二具尸体”，也没有发现哈里斯的其他犯罪证据，能找到的除了土，还是土。

斯特凡尼维安则早在他们挂断电话的五分钟后就将查询结果告诉了埃斯蒂尼安：十五年来，这里还发生过三次青少年死亡事件，但记录结果都为意外，似乎并不符合本案的特征。儿童失踪案共两起，但两起案件的父母都已经搬离伊俢加德了，一时间还联系不上。

案件似乎又陷入了停滞状态。

距离他们接到报案已经过去了近三十个小时，他们重点怀疑的嫌疑犯也已经被他们关押了十几个小时了，但案件却没有实质性的进展。随着时间的流逝，一股无形的压力正慢慢向埃斯蒂尼安收拢。

TBC


	3. 【Case I】阿泽玛玫瑰（三）

【Case I】阿泽玛玫瑰（三）

“老大，就剩那一小块空地了，那不算在花圃范围里，咱们要挖吗？”大概是感觉到了自家队长身上的低气压，弗朗塞尔连说话都没了底气。

“挖。”埃斯蒂尼安眉头紧蹙，声音冷得像含了一块冰，“那块地方再挖不到，你就让大家做好砸墙的准备。”

“啊？还要砸墙啊？”弗朗塞尔有些傻眼。这，这房子的外围都是木头造的，里头的墙面也就铺了层隔音板糊了点水泥，哪儿有可以藏尸体的墙可以砸啊？

埃斯蒂尼安还没说话，刚赶来现场的奥尔什方倒是看不下去了，笑着帮忙解围，“嘿，这家伙哪句是命令哪句是气话你都听不出来吗？去，先把那块空地挖开再说。”

“噢！好！”弗朗塞尔忙不迭去了，埃斯蒂尼安却没心情理会，依然锁着眉头看着他脚下的土地。

“你真觉得他有在这里藏尸？”一身白大褂的奥尔什方放下手里的工具箱，慢悠悠从口袋里摸出一副手套。

埃斯蒂尼安没动，只是用鼻音“嗯”了一声作为回应。

“你就没想过艾默里克也会搞错？”奥尔什方又问。

埃斯蒂尼安这才转过头来看他，灰色眼瞳清冽异常，亮得犹如锋利刀锋，“谁都会有弄错的时候——”

噢，还行，奥尔什方腹诽着，看来他们那个向来谁也看不上的孤傲队长还不至于像局里传闻中所说的那样对艾默里克言听计从。

但紧接着，他就听到埃斯蒂尼安没说完的后半句：“——但我和他一起搞错的可能性不大。”

奥尔什方轻咳了一声，好吧，就算还没完全言听计从，但看起来也差不多了。

“而且……”埃斯蒂尼安把目光移到他的手上，“要是觉得他弄错了，你现在就戴手套干嘛？”

“嘿！你这家伙！”奥尔什方真是哭笑不得，“行，我承认，我也觉得他的推论没错，可以了吧？”果然，没人能从埃斯蒂尼安这里讨到好处——和他再熟的人也不行。

“那你说，尸体到底在哪儿呢。”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉。

“我只是个法医，这可不是我的专业。”奥尔什方无奈地耸了耸肩，“早知道就把艾默里克一起带过来了。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇头，“他没受过专业训练，能不接触现场还是不接触的好。”

“你怕他受不了？”奥尔什方挑眉，“那我觉得你是小看他了。”

“我只是不希望他看而已。”埃斯蒂尼安揉着发涨的太阳穴，将话题再度扯了回来，“而且天黑之前要是还没找到尸体，别说他来不来了，你今天可能都白跑了。”

“没事，我就当出来呼吸新鲜空气了。”奥尔什方深吸了一口气，抬手伸了个懒腰，“总比一直待在停尸房要好些。”

等等！

新鲜空气、阿泽玛玫瑰、相称的花、重温时光……

来自不同人的不同话语忽然在埃斯蒂尼安脑海中被一根看不见的线串联了起来，他下意识闭上眼思索，觉得他好像隐约抓住了些什么。一阵晚风吹过，带来了山间独有的清香气味——有花香！

埃斯蒂尼安倏然睁眼，循着那阵浅淡的花香望向周围，然后在花圃栅栏外不远处看到了一片白色的花。那片花生得并不繁盛，乍一看就像林边草涧里生出的野花一般，但再仔细一看才发现这周围好像只有这一片白花。

“你认得那是什么花吗？”他朝着那片花扬了扬下巴，问奥尔什方。

“那得走近看看。”奥尔什方和埃斯蒂尼安一同凑到了那片栅栏外的纯白花朵跟前，主检法医皱着眉看了一会儿，才摇着头说：“不认得，似乎连见都没有见过，是这个地区特有的野花吧？看着挺普通的，闻起来倒是很香。”

“厄丝蒂安。”埃斯蒂尼安又挥手叫来了队里最得力的探员，“问问，有没有对植物学比较有研究的，能不能认出这是什么花。”

奥尔什方倒是已经摸出手机拍了一张照，“我去问问拉妮艾特，她可是植物方面的专家。”

片刻过后，厄丝蒂安回来了，“多数人都说没见过，有个警卫说他好像以前在南洋潜水时候见过，但不知道叫什么。”

埃斯蒂尼安点了点头，“把这片地方给我挖开。”

“收到。”厄丝蒂安没有任何好奇与怀疑，立刻前去执行了命令。

“有回复了。”奥尔什方直接念出了手机上的信息，“拉妮艾特说这种花叫珍珠葵，原产自南洋群岛，适宜在海拔较低的温暖地区生存——这么说起来，这花出现在这里的确有些不同寻常，怎么，你觉得哈里斯把尸体藏这儿了？”

“艾默里克说凶手会在埋尸的地方种上与男孩儿最相称的花，然后在每天都可以看到的地方重温与他在一起的时光。”埃斯蒂尼安抬起头重新看向木屋，“这里也是他的屋子可以清楚看见的地方。如果这花是他特意种的，那么下头多半会有问题。”

奥尔什方回味着埃斯蒂尼安的这段转述，有那么一瞬觉得简直毛骨悚然。

***

十分钟后，负责挖掘的警员大喊了一声“这里有东西”。

二十分钟后，警员们从那片珍珠葵下挖出了两具腐烂程度不一的尸体。

有一个令人有些在意的地方是，那两具尸体的脖子上都挂着一串质地样式都十分类似的兽骨项链。

奥尔什方经过简单的检查大概确定了两具尸体的年龄都在十三到十五岁之间，一具大约死于五年前，另一具更早，大概是死于八到九年前，他仅能从其中某一具尸体得出可能是机械性窒息导致死亡的大致判断，但更具体的情况需要回到法医工作室才能了解。

虽然奥尔什方尽可能地不先入为主地对这两具尸体的主人进行任何猜测，但在知道了艾默里克的推断以后，他很难不去联想到这两具尸体到底是怎么来的，在他们身上又曾经发生过什么。进行完简单的现场勘验后整个人的情绪都不太高。

“行了，至少没白来。”埃斯蒂尼安站在一旁拍了拍他的肩，“但回去以后要麻烦你加班了。”

奥尔什方取下手套不在意地笑笑，与埃斯蒂尼安一起往警车的方向走，嘴上还不忘关照：“你有多久没睡了？今天晚上好好睡一觉吧，明天中午12点前我会把报告放到你桌上的。”

回去的时候是弗朗塞尔负责开车，即便是挂上警灯一路畅通，他们回到总部也要两个多小时。埃斯蒂尼安从接到报案就没有休息过，接近三十个小时没睡的他此时正坐在后座闭目养神，大概是怕打扰他休息，弗朗塞尔和奥尔什方都没说话，车里的氛围安静却带着点压抑。

奥尔什方不用开车，晚上又要熬夜进行尸检，照理说他也该眯一会儿，但他睡不着，只是看着车窗外飞速倒退的景物发呆。脑海里没由来地想到了拉妮艾特那条消息的后半段——她说，珍珠葵一般象征着平凡却美好的事物，但再想到警员们将那两具尸体送进裹尸袋的场景，就又觉得那好像是一个极大的讽刺。

以至于埃斯蒂尼安说话的时候他一时还没反应过来。

“那两具尸体上的兽骨项链我见过。”

“什么？”奥尔什方恍然回神，透过后视镜看向他们的调查组队长。银白头发的青年神色疲倦地靠在后排的座椅上，半抬着眼皮望着车窗外。

“你不是在那两具尸体上看到了两条兽骨项链吗？”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我看到的时候就觉得眼熟，现在终于想起来了，我应该是早上在搜查哈里斯纪念品店的时候见过，等回到局里我们可以再确认一下。”

“那是不是可以作为证据？”作为司机的弗朗塞尔也加入了对话，并且很快兴奋起来，“我们可以确定罪犯了？”

“直接证据吗？”奥尔什方想了想，给身边的年轻探员泼了盆冷水，“希望不大，在土里埋了那么久，多半收集不到清晰的指纹了。”

弗朗塞尔有些泄气地“噢”了一声。

埃斯蒂尼安却是低声哼笑了一声，“凡是做过的事，一定会留下痕迹。我会让厄丝蒂安再查一遍从他屋子里搜出来的东西，尤其是和花有关的那些。”他的声音虽然困倦，听在耳中却又带着一贯的轻蔑与桀骜，“别担心，他逃不掉的。”

“嗯！”弗朗塞尔握着方向盘重重点头，显然对自家队长的话深信不疑。

虽然这话是对弗朗塞尔说的，但奥尔什方感觉自己仿佛也被鼓舞了一下，他下意识再次看向埃斯蒂尼安，却发现那家伙已经重新阖上了眼睛。虽然平时不太爱搭理人，对大家也总是严格又刻薄，但或许是因为他对自己也总是那样，所以总能让人觉得很可靠吧。

***

之后一切却比他们想象的还要简单得多。

当天晚上，埃斯蒂尼安就把那两具戴着兽骨项链的尸体照片给哈里斯看了，艾默里克猜得没错，那就是他最后的心理防线，泰勒·哈里斯的情绪在很短的时间里就崩溃了。持续了一整天的关押和埃斯蒂尼安在问询时施加的压力让哈里斯放弃了挣扎，在奥尔什方还没从尸体上找出可以直接指认他的证据前就承认了一切。

三起谋杀案都是他干的。

“我，我不想杀他们的。”男人抱着头有些失控地低吼：“但是他们不一样了！他们和以前不一样了！如果不是他们变了，我不会杀掉他们的！”

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑一声，一点试图理解这种疯子的欲望都没有，他抬起指尖敲了敲桌子，用不带任何感情的声音说：“把你杀他们的经过交代一下吧。”

接着，埃斯蒂尼安就把记录册交给了露琪亚，示意她负责记录，然后离开了问询室。

关上问询室门的那一瞬，埃斯蒂尼安那一直紧绷着的神经终于因为哈里斯的认罪而放松下来，但强烈的疲惫感也在同一时间朝他涌来，这种倦意松弛而奢侈，像是一缸还没冷透的洗澡水。

埃斯蒂尼安似乎连挪动步子的力气都没有了，就那样靠着墙站着，他闭上眼睛，慢慢吐出口气，觉得自己可能下一秒就能站着睡着。

但耳朵却听到有脚步声从走廊处传来，埃斯蒂尼安连眼睛都不用睁开就能从沉稳的声音中判断那脚步属于艾默里克。他听到脚步声近了，然后又被刻意放轻了，最后停在了离他四五步的地方，艾默里克显然已经看到了他，但却没有出声。

埃斯蒂尼安没有动弹，而是享受了片刻被营造出来的安静，他依然倚着墙，只是朝艾默里克的所在微微转过了脸，睁开眼的时候，果然看到艾默里克就站在他预料之中的位置，那双湖蓝色的眼睛正耐心地凝视着他。

对上目光的那一瞬，艾默里克微微笑了起来，说话的声音放轻放柔了：“我还以为你就这样站着睡着了。”

“差不多了。”埃斯蒂尼安站直了身，朝他歪了歪头，“你怎么还在？顾问可不用留到这么晚。”他试图扯出一个笑容，但或许是因为太累，青年脸上总是紧绷着的线条放松了许多，让他微微勾起的嘴角显得有些痞气。

“来确认一个推测。”艾默里克转头看向了一旁的问询室。

埃斯蒂尼安几乎是下意识地追问：“什么推测？”

艾默里克按灭了墙上的静音键，问询室里的对话立即清晰地传进了他们的耳朵。

他们听到露琪亚用带着强烈疑惑语气的话在反问：“你杀掉了那些孩子，却不知道他们是谁？”

“不，我不知道……”他们听到哈里斯艰难地咽了下口水，过了好一会儿才用嘶哑说，“他们……他们都是我买回来的。”

听到这句话的埃斯蒂尼安彻底敛起了脸上的笑意，神色有些凝重起来，事情还没完——看来潜藏在这一连串谋杀案背后的可能是一个地下交易市场，竟然被他们以小钓大上来了一条大鱼。但是这条鱼，似乎有点不太好消化啊。他又听了几句里面的问询，然后看向了艾默里克，“你早就知道？”

“我只是有过这样的怀疑。”艾默里克低声说，“哈里斯展现出来的性格和他的行为有些矛盾，难道你在搜查的时候就没觉得奇怪？像哈里斯这样的人怎么能把家里处理得这么干净？”

“没错，我也怀疑过。”埃斯蒂尼安想起了搜查时候那些违和感和不对劲，他倒也不是忘了，只是哈里斯的认罪让他觉得那些细节可以容后再议，青年揉了揉有着涨疼的太阳穴，没什么好气地瞥了艾默里克一眼，“但我本该是明天早上在看露琪亚的报告时才知道这件事的。”

“抱歉。”艾默里克再次按亮了墙壁上的静音键，将露琪亚和哈里斯的对话隔绝在了那间问询室里，脸上是带着歉意的笑容，“你就当做什么都没听见，明天早上再看报告吧。来吧，我送你回去，你的确应该先回去好好睡上一觉。”

埃斯蒂尼安也丝毫没有要与他客气的意思，抬手就将自己的车钥匙抛了过来，“那就谢了。”

两人结伴去车库取了车，艾默里克一眼就望到了埃斯蒂尼安的那辆G型越野。

这辆车是埃斯蒂尼安几个月前刚换的，之前的那辆车在某次追击犯人的时候报废了，他就干脆换了一辆。艾默里克记得那时候希尔达还吐槽过这车太高调了，埃斯蒂尼安却一脸不以为意，说这车够快够稳，追击犯人非常实用。希尔达又说，那你也不用买这么风骚的红色吧，埃斯蒂尼安很无辜地说买的时候店里就剩这一辆了。只有奥尔什方夸奖这车的颜色足够热情，能中和一下埃斯蒂尼安的冰山人设。艾默里克倒是没在这个话题上插过话，但倒是觉得这车和埃斯蒂尼安有种莫名的相称。

埃斯蒂尼安自觉地坐进副驾驶，报了一个地址以后就扣上安全带闭上了眼。艾默里克有些好笑地转过头看了一眼身边这位似乎已经不太清醒的搭档，一边发动汽车一边开玩笑似地说道：“你就这么放心？不怕我和那些杀手一样把你带到野外杀人弃尸？”

“不怕。”埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼睛哼了一声，懒洋洋地宣称：“你又打不过我。”

艾默里克再次笑了起来，却发现他的确无法反驳，于是他只好认输地踩下油门，驶出车库：“那或许下次你可以教教我。”

埃斯蒂尼安低低“嗯”了一声，似乎挣扎在昏睡过去的边缘，连语音都模糊起来，“格斗还是射击？”

艾默里克想了几秒，转动方向盘打过一个弯道，然后才回答：“不如都教一下吧，怎么样？”

等了很久，身边的埃斯蒂尼安却没有给他任何回应，艾默里克转过头，看到埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳，竟然就那样毫不设防地在他身边的驾驶座上睡着了。

看来是真不怕他啊，艾默里克笑。然后忍不住又偏头看了身边的人一眼，路灯的光影自青年的脸上扫过，把他睫毛扫下的阴影拉得格外修长。

有那么一瞬间，艾默里克几乎想伸手把他放在后座的外套拿来给埃斯蒂尼安盖上，但想了想还是没有那么做。

不知是因为艾默里克的车技太过平稳，还是因为实在太累，埃斯蒂尼安一路上都没有感觉到什么颠簸，竟然真的在车上睡着了一会儿。抵达以后，埃斯蒂尼安打着哈欠向艾默里克道了谢。

“你也好好休息，明天见。”

“嗯，晚安。”

埃斯蒂尼安打着哈欠，头也不回地拖着无比沉重的身体进了自己的房子，他反锁上门，脱下外套，直接一头栽倒在了客厅的沙发上。

艾默里克笑着与埃斯蒂尼安告了别，看着对方走进了屋子，但他并没有立即离开，而是站在门外眯眼看了一会儿，然后才转身前去旁边的街道打车。

TBC


	4. 【Case I】阿泽玛玫瑰（四）

【Case I】阿泽玛玫瑰（四）

科朗蒂奥醒过来的时候发现已经是上午十点半了。

前一晚他和奥尔什方一起处理那两具尸体忙到了半夜，所以奥尔什方给他放了半天的假，告诉他可以下午再来，但科朗蒂奥知道自己还是新人，不敢真的太晚到，于是一番洗漱之后就出了门，恰好在午饭时间走进了办公室。

电梯门刚一打开科朗蒂奥就察觉了不对劲，平时的这个时候办公区域里应该没什么人，大家多半都出去吃午饭了，但今天中午的人似乎有点太多了，大家或坐着、或站着，目光却望向了同一个方向——埃斯蒂尼安的办公室。

科朗蒂奥来不及走回自己的位置，也抬头往那边望去。埃斯蒂尼安的办公室位于整个办公区域的上半层，房间墙壁由防弹玻璃构成，让所有人都能清楚看到里面发生了什么。他看到，埃斯蒂尼安和一个自己没见过的金发男人在争执着什么，那个人看着似乎很年轻，长得十分……秀气，甚至可以说是漂亮。调查组办公室的隔音都很好，虽然听不到里面的人在说什么，但大家都能观察出，此刻更生气的应该是埃斯蒂尼安，因为和浑身紧绷似乎正压抑着怒火的埃斯蒂尼安比起来，那个男人冷淡平静得不可思议。能面对埃斯蒂尼安的暴风骤雨还如此波澜不惊的家伙，看来也不是简单人物啊，科朗蒂奥在心底揣测着。

过了一会儿，他就看到埃斯蒂尼安打开了门，面容冷峻地把希尔达和奥尔什方都叫了进去。再接着，办公室的帘子就被拉起来了。看热闹的众人只好作罢，重新专注于自己的工作去了。

“出什么事了？”见奥尔什方也被叫了进去，科朗蒂奥只好小声问旁边的弗朗塞尔，“那个男人是谁？”

“你不认识泽菲兰•瓦卢尔丹？”弗朗塞尔抬了抬眉毛。

“没见过。”科朗蒂奥摇头。

“也对，你才来没多久。”弗朗塞尔拍了下脑袋反应了过来，“那位是隔壁行动队的队长，他们组一般负责调查那些团伙型的大型案件，像是毒品网络啊，涉黑组织啊，军火贩卖啊之类的……偶尔也会和我们有一起合办的案子，办公室就在我们楼上。”

这么年轻就当了队长？科朗蒂奥又看了那人两眼，对这名青年有些刮目相看。

弗朗塞尔还在接着说：“听说我们抓到的那个哈里斯就是他们正在调查的儿童拐卖交易网络的人证，所以那边就直接申请了调令来要人了，还趁着老大不在的时候直接与哈里斯见了面，并谈好了减刑条件，所以老大才会大发雷霆。”

科朗蒂奥瞪大了眼睛，“查到一半的案子要移交？队长会放人吗？”

“不是查到一半，是基本已经可以结案了！就只差最后的文件了！”弗朗塞尔显然也有些不高兴。

“已经都查清楚了？这么快？”昨天检查完尸体科朗蒂奥还以为又陷入死胡同了，结果这就可以结案了？一个上午，就又发现新的证据了？大家也太效率了。

“没错，你没发现露琪亚和厄丝蒂安都不在吗？她们昨天忙了一个通宵，物证、口供，都落实了，早上被老大赶回去休息了。现在把希尔达姐还有你上司叫进去大概就是和那边交接各种案件细节和物证报告吧。”

“交接……那队长是打算要放人了？”

“恐怕是不放也得放吧。”弗朗塞尔无奈地撇了下嘴，“毕竟也是协助兄弟部门进行调查，雅伯里克长官也签了字了。”

两人还在唏嘘感叹的时候，埃斯蒂尼安办公室的门已经再次被打开了，那名叫泽菲兰•瓦卢尔丹的金发青年拿着一叠文件走了出来，客气疏离地对埃斯蒂尼安说了一句“感谢您的配合”，就在众人目光各异的注视和看似不经意的打量中走下了楼梯，神色平静地穿过他们所在的办公区域，往电梯间的方向走去。

但途中，青年的脚步却忽然放慢了，那张波澜不惊的脸上似乎也有了些情绪，科朗蒂奥顺着他的目光望过去，看到了正低头看着文件往这边走的艾默里克•博雷尔，艾默里克似乎也注意到了那缕目光，抬起头就对上了几步之外的那双碧绿眼睛。

打一个照面的时间，青年就已走到了他的面前，朝他伸出了手，“博士，好久不见。”

艾默里克露出了他平日里那种温和礼貌的笑容，也与面前的青年握了下手，“泽菲兰队长。”

“听说能抓到哈里斯，你出了不少力。”泽菲兰脸上的表情没有太大起伏，依然是礼貌平静的，“谢谢。”

办公区域此时颇为安静，所以靠近门口的每一个人都能清楚听到他们的对话。科朗蒂奥和弗朗塞尔显然也听到了。弗朗塞尔在旁边用只有他们两人才能听到的音量轻声咕哝，“自作多情，顾问在是帮我们老大抓人，又不是帮他。”

艾默里克仍是微笑，“这是我的工作。”

“之前我提议的事情，请问你考虑得怎么样了？”泽菲兰问。

“我想我已经拒绝过了。”艾默里克笑着回答。

泽菲兰点点头，似乎并不意外，还是那般平澜无波的样子，“人的想法都是会变的，如果你改变主意了，欢迎来12层找我。”

艾默里克笑笑，没有说话。

泽菲兰也没有多留的打算，与艾默里克略一点头作为告别后就走向了电梯间。

弗朗塞尔这才凑到科朗蒂奥耳边小声说：“博雷尔先生第一次来调查局时，参与的就是一个我们组和隔壁行动队合作的大案子，案子结束没多久，博雷尔先生就来我们组当顾问了。听说行动队那边也很欣赏博雷尔顾问，邀请了好几次，但博雷尔先生都拒绝了，好像是因为……”

还没听弗朗塞尔把八卦说完，科朗蒂奥就听到了埃斯蒂尼安队长那压着火的声音：“行了，都别看热闹了。”

再抬头一看，果然见他们那有着一头银白头发的队长正神情冷肃地站在楼上看着大家，“都给我听好了，嫌疑人泰勒•哈里斯已经移交至行动队负责，M0376案件资料也已全部转交，这个案子的调查在我们组已经结束了，大家都辛苦了。手上有紧急任务的人接着处理，没工作的就该休息的休息，该吃饭的吃饭。”

唔，虽然埃斯蒂尼安队长平时就不怎么爱笑，但科朗蒂奥能从气场感受到，此时的队长一定十分生气。大家只好面面相觑地重新埋头工作，或者是避难般地往外头走。

“喂，你真不和我们一起去吃饭啊？”奥尔什方此时已经从办公室出来了，正在往楼下走，听到埃斯蒂尼安这话忍不住回头喊了一声。

“不去。”埃斯蒂尼安冷冰冰地回答，然后就回到自己办公室关上了门。

“真是。”奥尔无奈地耸了下肩，继续往楼下走，接着就注意到了他，立刻扬起一个大大的笑容与他打了个招呼，“科朗蒂奥，你来了啊，不是让你多休息休息下午才来吗？”

科朗蒂奥摸着自己脑袋“啊”了一声，一时竟有些不知道怎么回答了。

奥尔什方走过来一把揽住了他的肩，“吃过午饭了没有？”

“还、还没。”

“哦，那正好，我们几个正打算去吃呢。”奥尔什方指了指一旁的艾默里克和希尔达，“那一起吧！”没有给他任何拒绝的机会，就一把勾着他往外走去。

***

吃饭的餐厅并不太远，几人一路上说说笑笑，但半点也没提刚才的泽菲兰和他们被抢走的案子。一直等他们走到餐厅各自坐下，科朗蒂奥终于忍不住开了口，“那个……那这个案子，就这样结束了？”

“哎，奥尔什方你这次还招了一个好奇心挺重的助手吗？”希尔达之前一直在协助进行黑帮案件，和科朗蒂奥倒是没怎么接触。

科朗蒂奥被这么一调侃后反而有些不知所措地闭了嘴，还是艾默里克笑着问：“你具体想知道什么？”

“我想知道真相。”科朗蒂奥低声说，“调查了半天，连凶手都不知道，案子就结束了。这也太郁闷了。”

“凶手就是哈里斯。”艾默里克回答了他。

“可是昨天，我们没有从尸体上找到……”科朗蒂奥还没说完，希尔达就为他进行了补充：“哈里斯昨天看到尸体照片时候已经承认了，那三个人都是他杀的，两具尸体上的项链也和他店里的一致，都是他自己做的手工艺品。”

艾默里克接着说：“厄丝蒂安还查到了他的珍珠葵购买记录，那种花根本不适宜种在白云崖，每年只能存活一个夏季。所以哈里斯每年都会买一批种子重新栽种，弗朗塞尔从他家里的物证里找到了剩余的珍珠葵种子和相应肥料，经过比对和埋尸地上的成分一致。”

“不过说实话，我可没想到哈里斯竟然会对这些花如此上心。”希尔达偏了偏头，似乎有些困扰，“你们觉得……他对那些男孩儿，是真心的吗？”

“不管是不是真心，他的确杀了他们，这才是真相。”艾默里克回答。

科朗蒂奥愣愣地“啊”了一声，虽然知道了真相，但却为什么有觉得有些怅然若失呢，是因为自己没有参与到每一步的调查，还是因为没有亲眼看到凶手被送进监狱？

“这么说起来，我又想起了一件事。”希尔达忽然将目光转向了艾默里克，“和你有点关系。”

艾默里克扬了下眉示意她说下去。

“记得那天审讯时候哈里斯说我像夜蔷薇吗？”希尔达若有所思地看着黑发蓝颜的艾默里克，“但其实我一直觉得，他之所以把我比作夜蔷薇，是因为我转述了那段你对他说的话。如果那天坐在他面前的人是你，不知道他会不会再换一种花。”

“夜蔷薇？”科朗蒂奥显然对这个故事一无所知。

“别太在意杀人者们的话了。”艾默里克温声说：“世上根本就没有夜蔷薇，那种花从来都只是传闻而已。”

“行了，都别讨论这个了。你们难道都不饿吗？”奥尔什方将菜单塞到了还在讨论花的艾默里克和希尔达手上，然后重重拍了下身边科朗蒂奥的肩，像是要让他振作起来一般，“好了，这下你也知道真相了？那就让这件事过去，迎接新的一天吧！快看看想吃什么？”接着他就朝柜台方向喊了一嗓子，“服务员，点单点单！”

艾默里克快速游览完了菜单，彬彬有礼地对着赶过来的服务员说：“请给我两份洛夫坦山羊排，其中一份帮我打包，再要一份红茶和桦树糖浆，谢谢。”

“你居然点两份羊排？喝红茶还专门点一份糖浆？不会是这个案子忽然让你暴饮暴食了吧？”奥尔什方瞠目结舌。

“我猜，有一份羊排是帮埃斯蒂尼安打包的。”希尔达笑着眨了眨眼，“至于糖浆嘛……他把那称为‘奢侈的小享受’，上次你不是问我为什么要叫他Sugar吗，现在知道了？”

奥尔什方意味深长地学着埃斯蒂尼安发出了一声“啧”。

艾默里克倒是笑意轻松地承认：“他这会儿肯定气得吃不下东西，等我们吃完回去再拿给他应该正好。”

“嘿！你可是顾问啊。用得着这么贿赂那家伙吗？”奥尔什方差点拍案而起，“照我说，刚才我们喊他吃饭他不来，就该让他饿着，他那个脾气惯不得。”

艾默里克仍是笑，“但整个办公室大概也只有作为顾问的我，可以这么正大光明贿赂你们长官而不被举报了？”

科朗蒂奥愣愣地看着他们，“给长官带午饭也会被举报吗？”

希尔达“噗”地一声笑了出来，“傻孩子，好好想想，带午餐除了可以被理解成‘贿赂’还能被理解成什么？”

站在旁边的服务员姑娘则轻轻“咳”了一声。

“噢！差点忘了这里还有一位可爱的小姐！”奥尔什方立刻意识到了旁边还站着一位因为他们的玩笑而干等着的服务员，转头朝她报以一个歉意的笑，“真是非常抱歉！不小心耽搁了您的点餐时间，我们这就继续。”

大概是因为奥尔什方的赞美和致歉都太过直白，年轻的服务员姑娘反而被他说得不好意思起来，“没、没关系的，先生！”她微微脸红地看着一头浅蓝发色的英俊法医，轻声问：“那请问您想点些什么呢？”

看着这一幕忍不住笑起来的科朗蒂奥忽然觉得，或许奥尔什方说得没错，他们应该让这件事过去，然后迎接新的一天。

***

四十分钟后，埃斯蒂尼安办公室的门被敲响了。

此时的埃斯蒂尼安正皱着眉看着手头的新案件材料，听到敲门声后先说了一声“进来”，等目光飞快地扫完最后两行字后才抬起头，看到的却是黑发蓝眼的特别顾问。

“给你带了吃的。”艾默里克提了提手里的打包盒。

埃斯蒂尼安微微愣一下，他早就习惯了忙起案子来就忘记吃饭的日常了，通常都是在空下来时才想起来还没吃过东西，会去随便买个三明治充充饥。但其实就算不忙，他也很少会和别人一起吃饭，其实除了奥尔什方，也没人愿意和他吃饭，更别提有人专门给他带饭了。

所以，他不得不承认，最开始他有那么点……受宠若惊？但很快，他就觉得这一切都顺理成章，因为做这件事的人是艾默里克——对谁都温和有礼面面俱到的艾默里克。只是不知道为什么，在想到这一点后，埃斯蒂尼安又微微觉得有些气闷起来，就像刚才他看到泽菲兰与艾默里克说话时的微妙一样。

而就在埃斯蒂尼安愣神的片刻，艾默里克已经把餐盒放到了他桌上，他这才回过神来一般说了一句：“谢了。”

艾默里克朝他笑了笑，没有说话，转身就打算离开办公室。

“等一下。”埃斯蒂尼安忍不住站起身叫住了他。

艾默里克停住了脚步，回过头看他，湖蓝色的眼眸里露出探寻神色。

埃斯蒂尼安注视着他的眼睛，竟然头一次有了种话到嘴边却不知道怎么说出来的感觉。该死，他可从来不是这种遮遮掩掩、犹犹豫豫的人，于是他带着对自己的恼抿了一下唇，然后就开门见山地问：“行动队的人找你有什么事？”

意料之外的，艾默里克似乎并没有为他的这个问题而感觉被冒犯，朝他平静又温和地笑笑，“他想邀请我去他们队里。”

埃斯蒂尼安也没有对这个回答感到多么意外，他早就从雅伯里克那边知道了泽菲兰的想法，还关照过他“把人看看紧”，当时他只是无所谓地耸了下肩，说爱走爱留都是那家伙的自由。

特别行动队虽然与他们是同级部门，但那里处理的都是大型团伙案件，有时候还会得到更高授权去执行一些其他的任务，对泽菲兰来说，他们的确需要艾默里克这样的人，或许对艾默里克来说，那里也的确是更好的选择。

但其实，他从来都不知道艾默里克是怎么想的。而现在他发现，原来他是在意的，他想知道，或者不仅仅是想知道，他其实是希望艾默里克留下来的。

所以……你是怎么回答的？

埃斯蒂尼安唇齿微动，在他还没来得及把之后的问题说出口前，艾默里克就直接给出了他的答案：“我已经拒绝他了。”

在侦查和战斗中都无比灵敏迅捷的埃斯蒂尼安此时却发现自己的大脑有些滞涩，他竟然不知道该怎么回答，很好？我知道了？还是该说，我很高兴你留下来？仿佛这不是一场公事公办的谈话，而是他抱着私心的试探。

“还有什么事吗？”艾默里克的主动提问再次解了他的围。

埃斯蒂尼安下意识摇头，但很快就说，“不，还有件事。”他指了指桌上的打包盒，“这个，算我欠你的。”

艾默里克笑了起来，“不必这么客气。”

“下次我请你。”埃斯蒂尼安依然坚持。

艾默里克像是意外又像是好笑地打量了他一眼，似乎也无意争执，于是从善如流地说：“好啊。”

一直到艾默里克走出办公室合上了门，埃斯蒂尼安才感觉放松下来，他不知道自己到底是怎么了，他本不该去探究艾默里克和泽菲兰之间的对话，但他竟一时冲动问出了口，连他自己都说不清楚这到底是出于对艾默里克的过度好奇，还是因为他自己的争强好胜，又或者，两者兼有。

埃斯蒂尼安缓缓吐出口气，甩了甩思绪不明的脑袋，重新坐回椅子上，打算把那份案卷看完。垂下眼时，却看到了桌上的打包盒，本来想先放到一边，但在触到那温热的食盒时，他却犹豫了一下，决定还是先吃点东西。

不管怎么说，他的确很高兴艾默里克选择留下来。

***

“秘银之眼为您播报今日快讯，东阿尔迪纳德商会昨日宣布将大力拓展远东业务，两天内股价大幅上升，截至今日收盘时已达每股80.88吉尔……”

无线电广播里正播报着晚间十点的新闻，平时的这个时候，这种新闻总会让男人觉得昏昏欲睡，但现在，拍打在脸上的冷风和不远处那轰然作响的发动机声响让他难以产生丝毫睡意。

“伊修加德警方今日破获一起大型地下网络儿童交易市场案件，此交易网站已被永久关停，警方抓捕涉案嫌疑人31人，据警方透露，另外还有几人……”

无线电的声音似乎被信号干扰了，夹杂着不小的噪音，甚至还断了一下。

“一周前的白云崖少年谋杀案件疑犯泰勒•哈里斯今日下午在被押运至巨龙首监狱的途中失踪，伊修加德警方怀疑……已联合魔都纳……联合搜索……有消息称……”

噪音越来越大，开始只有几个断断续续的音节从中传来，片刻后，终于变成了一长串嘈杂的电流声。周围只剩下了鼓噪着耳膜的风声和那几乎震得整个人都身体发麻的噪音。

大概又过了十分钟，发动机的声音停了，风也跟柔和了许多，接着，男人听到了“啪”的一声按钮轻响，有人关掉了无线电。

那个人走到了他的面前，他闻到那个人身上有一丝很淡的男士香水味。接着，那人取出了堵住他的布条，他终于可以说话了。但他的眼睛还依然被布条蒙着，整个人也依然维持着双手被捆缚在背后的跪姿。

他已经这么跪了快三十分钟了，膝盖都疼得发麻，此时，周围环境的变化和眼前那个人的靠近让他感觉到了一股巨大的威胁，他不由咽了下口水，在终于安静下来的环境里问：“你是谁？”

“我还以为你的第一句话会是‘这是哪里’呢。”对方不紧不慢地说着，他声音温醇，说着一口正宗的伊修加德语，听起来就像是一位有着良好教养的绅士，“跟我走的时候，你以为我是谁呢？”

男人发现，对方的语音里甚至还带着点笑意，听得出来他很放松，甚至是惬意，但他却从对方身上嗅到了一种危险的气息，就像死神在邀请他共同进行最后一顿晚餐，“你不是来救我的人，你到底是谁？”他说完才发现，自己的声音在发抖。

“知道我是谁有那么重要吗？”男人眼前的布条在对方说着这句话的时候被取下了，一双蓝眼睛出现在了他的视线中央，然后他用力眨了几下眼，在适应了光线以后终于看清楚了对方的脸，那张面孔就如他想象的一样俊美无害，绝不是那种走投无路的亡命之徒。他有些困惑地盯了一会儿站在面前的这个人，这样的人为什么会抓他呢？然后他像忽然想起了什么一般诧异地睁大了那双布满血丝的浑浊眼睛：“你是……”

“看来你想起来我是谁了？”那人笑笑，“那我也不自我介绍了，让我们直接进入正题吧。”

下一秒，一抹反射在刀身上的光，明晃晃地滑进了他的眼底。

【第一篇章：阿泽玛玫瑰（完结）】


	5. 【Case II】晚祷钟声（一）

【Case II】晚祷钟声（一）

泰勒·哈里斯于半个月前被移交上层直管的特别行动组，调查组内部有不少人对此满腹意见，艾默里克没有过多的参与他们的讨论，而是将精力投入新的案件中去。

作为顾问，理论上除非警方提出需求，艾默里克不必一直跟进案件进程。他如专职探员们一样长时间地忙碌工作，一则是出于兴趣，二则是因为埃斯蒂尼安对于劳动他这件事毫无芥蒂，而他恰好也乐于接受他的安排。

但他们的副队长显然对埃斯蒂尼安的作为不能苟同。这个周五下班时，露琪亚非常郑重的向艾默里克承诺，除非伊修加德塌掉半边，他们这个周末绝对不会打扰他，让他安心休息。然而艾默里克刚刚回到家，鞋子还没有脱掉，他的电话就响了起来。来电人正是埃斯蒂尼安。

幸好这位工作热情极高的队长是本周被露琪亚勒令休息的另一个人，他简短地向艾默里克打了招呼，之后说的第一句话就是约他周六中午出去吃饭。

这句话给了艾默里克非常新奇的体验。如果他同意下来，这将是他们第一次在工作时间之外私下见面。在前来重案调查组供职前，他有过不少必要的或者不必要的约会，大部分与工作无异，小部分比他不愿意从事的那部分工作还令人难以忍耐。而埃斯蒂尼安的邀请，听起来比他的工作安排更叫人愿意欣然接受，这很难得。

于是他顺从自己的内心回答道：“当然可以。”

“那么明天中午雪松街26号见……不，那儿不好找，还是我开车去接你，你住在哪里？”

“好。”艾默里克握着电话微笑着报出地址，如同埃斯蒂尼安在他面前。

第二天，红色的G型越野准时停在了路边。埃斯蒂尼安也许一路都没有关上窗户，头发被风吹成了非常凌乱的形状，可他好像浑然不觉，探出车窗来向艾默里克问好。艾默里克坐到副驾驶的位置上，心中的新奇感仍旧如流淌的河水一般泛起不停歇的波澜。

他们的目的地是旧城区的一家位置十分偏僻的餐厅。沉重的老式松木桌椅，拉开椅子都需要花上不小的力气。与其搭配的简略的菜单和产自本地的陶瓷盘子，墙角的柜子上还有一台旧电视播放着新闻。这儿的时间看起来停滞了二十年，除了一些极其老派的伊修加德人，应该很少人会选择这里作为约会的地点，毕竟距离云廊的铁丝网被拆除才短短二十年的间，人们还着急着往外看。

埃斯蒂尼安很熟悉这里，在确认过艾默里克没有忌讳的口味和特别的喜好后，他甚至没有翻开菜单，就向服务生点好了两人份的午餐。大概是艾默里克一直注视着他的目光太过明显，在坐下来的时候，埃斯蒂尼安也回报了饱含兴趣的眼神，“怎么了？上回可是说好了我请你。”

艾默里克垂眼看了看桌面整齐摆放的餐具，又抬起头看向他的同伴，在他来得及说出任何问句前，埃斯蒂尼安已经抢先给出了答案。

“因为这里的炖菜实在是太好吃了。”他说。

艾默里克愣了一下，随后愉快地回应着：“我会非常非常期待。”

“为什么会问这种问题？”埃斯蒂尼安将胳膊搭在桌上，悠闲地靠在桌边，完全无视了艾默里克并没有真正问过他什么这一事实，“你肯定已经知道我选择这里的主要原因。”

“也许是用普通的寒暄会让我感觉离工作状态更远一点？大部分人都不会喜欢我们这种职业习惯性的审视和分析。”

“我倒是觉得这点很不错，我们俩在一起的时候你可以随意按照你的习惯去做。但相对的，我不会为了连续两星期的加班安排跟你道歉的。”

“我是不是应该说谢谢？”艾默里克笑起来。他的确在观察埃斯蒂尼安，但并非出于工作习惯。他面前的人身体前倾着，手肘一直搭在桌面上，对于这个总是抱着胳膊同别人交流的家伙来说，这个姿势已经太过热情也太过于放松了。这些事情艾默里克自始便不打算告诉埃斯蒂尼安，即便埃斯蒂尼安已经表达了对他职业病的毫不介意。

端着托盘的服务员到来，汤碗和碟子被摆上桌面。热腾腾的炖菜散发出浓郁的胡椒香气，铁盘上色泽金黄的羊排还滋滋作响，洋葱汤加上配餐的硬面包，都是讨人喜欢的传统伊修加德风味菜式。电视机孜孜不倦的播放着刚刚引进的红莲节活动的宣传节目，埃斯蒂尼安一边掰开面包，一边和他说起了在这附近的街区处理一起绑架案的经过。这种安逸的交谈氛围很容易让艾默里克想起博雷尔家的晚餐时光。埃斯蒂尼安显然也非常喜欢这片刻的惬意，与艾默里克一同无视了他们两人本身以及对话的话题这两件与环境的格格不入的事情。直到电视机突然响起一则插播的新闻。

埃斯蒂尼安的位置背对着餐厅的墙壁，在新闻播报声响起时他立刻抬起头看向餐厅对角处柜顶上的电视。艾默里克清楚地看见，他脸上的表情退潮一般消失殆尽。那并非是由于看见了什么由愉快转变为不快的情绪反应，而是像是被掐断了电源一样，突然停止了对周遭的一切反馈。这种冷漠艾默里克见过。在审讯录像中或是在讯问室的单面玻璃后那些毫无芥蒂的剥夺他人生命的人，褪去伪装后真实的面孔上会有相似的冷漠。

埃斯蒂尼安专注地看着角落柜子上的电视，似乎无暇注意其他。艾默里克又多看了他几秒钟，才转过头望向电视画面。

突然插入的火灾新闻已经播报到了一半，播音员正在转送现场传来的最新消息，似乎因为大部分居民都去参加附近商业区的红莲节活动，几栋房屋失火并没有造成人员伤亡。临街的数栋房屋在火灾中倒塌，道路被暂时封闭。

新闻播送完毕，埃斯蒂尼安终于将注意力拉扯回来，只是他似乎没有及时调整情绪的打算，在面对向艾默里克时，仍是怪异的木着脸。

“这场火灾会是我们的案件吗？”明知道答案是否定的，艾默里克还是故意问道。

“社会安全局会调查的。”他回答着，将右肩垂落的长发粗鲁的抓到耳后，终于从方才的状态中脱离，“这是我个人的事情。别问，也别分析——”随即他露出了有些尴尬的神情，应该是想起了自己先前的纵容艾默里克审视他的承诺。“或者别告诉我你在分析我。”他继续说道。

“如果某一天我打算窥探你的秘密，我一定会提前让你知道。”艾默里克微笑着。他的这位新朋友真是颇为任性，不小心在树林里打翻了一袋坚果，懒得它们捡起来，还要要求路过松鼠们不许来碰，因为这都是他的坚果。但艾默里克愿意给他一个承诺。

回程前，埃斯蒂尼安自顾自地坐上了副驾驶的位置。他们前来的道路因为火灾封闭，必须要向东方绕上一大圈才能回到艾默里克居住的街区，埃斯蒂尼安说自己对那附近的道路不熟，十分任性地把方向盘留给了艾默里克。

即便是气候温和的库尔札斯，夏日的午后还是难免燥热。埃斯蒂尼安又打开了窗，让风灌进车厢里。艾默里克在看后视镜时瞥见他的侧脸。凌乱的发丝被风吹着，在埃斯蒂尼安的脸颊边飞舞。他眯着双眼，似乎马上就要睡去的懒散模样，让艾默里克想起了某种凶猛的兽类捕猎后的小憩。

他只是觉得舒适，并不会真的睡着。艾默里克想。

随后发生的事情确实佐证了艾默里克的判断。

“停一下车！”途径一处安静的街道，埃斯蒂尼安的声音忽然传来。

艾默里克将车停在路边，埃斯蒂尼安留下句“等我一会儿”，打开车门下了车。

引起他注意的目标，是一个蹲在路边的孩子。那个孩子浅蓝色牛仔背带裤，有一头蓬松的白色短发，正背对着马路蹲在木板围墙的墙角的一处破口前，虽然做男孩子气的装扮，但从体态上看应该是一个小女孩。埃斯蒂尼安走过去蹲在她身边的时候，仿佛同一品种不同型号的两个人被刻意摆放在一起一样。他同那个小女孩说了几句话，又将证件拿给她看过，之后站起身来回头向艾默里克招了招手。

“她的狗钻进别人家的后院不肯出来，你留在这里，我去前门看看户主在不在家。”

艾默里克也下了车，那个穿背带裤的小女孩转过头来看着他，碧绿色的大眼睛让她和埃斯蒂尼安的区分明显了起来。艾默里克并不擅长和小孩子打交道，不过对付大多数不需要长时间相处的孩童，一个温和的微笑足以显示他的善意可亲了。

小女孩的注意力还在她心爱的宠物身上，她只同艾默里克说了你好，又蹲在那个被杂草遮去大半的洞口前歪着头试图往里看。

“皮里！”她用清脆的声音呼唤，而除了木板的另一头时不时传来些汪汪的叫声，她的宠物似乎并没有回应她的意思。

经过了大约十分钟的时间，艾默里克听到院墙里传来开门的声响，随后他的手机响了起来，他接起电话，埃斯蒂尼安的声音从那头传来。

“艾默里克，你先守着那女孩，问问她还有她父母的名字。附近的治安官马上就到，到时候让他去联系女孩的监护人。”埃斯蒂尼安的语速很快，声音却压得很轻。在艾默里克不祥的预感里，埃斯蒂尼安说出了最后一句话：“我在这家的后院发现一具尸体。”

TBC


	6. 【Case II】晚祷钟声（二）

【Case II】晚祷钟声（二）

艾默里克静立在杂草丛生的后院中。

这是个炎热的午后，即便一直吹着舒适的南风，把一个体重接近一百五十磅的男人钉在墙壁上的过程应当也让他出了不少的汗。

他用了滑轮？还是单纯固定的绳索？尸体会先被吊起来，然后他将举起一杆重达三十磅的金属长矛，小心地选择位置，让枪头从肋骨的缝隙穿过，也许运气好还能自中央刺穿心脏。血液会涌出来，不会喷溅，只是沿着失活的身体往下流淌，有一些流进了他在柔软的泥土上留下的脚印里，浸湿了他的裤脚和鞋子。当铁枪贯穿肉体之后，房屋坚硬的墙壁会是他面对的最大问题。他需要一把铁锤，用力的击打铁枪的尾端，好让它深深扎入墙壁。事情总不能完美，死者并不会听从活人的安排，于是在他解开绳子后，尸身的重量铁枪在骨缝间滑动起来，于是原本满是美感的贯穿心脏的献祭仪式，在重力的作用下最终呈现出尸体扭曲着半侧挂在铁杆上的怪异姿态。

但他不能强求过多。

“发现什么了？”

寂静中传来一个声音。艾默里克回过头，鉴证人员制造出的噪音和埃斯蒂尼安的身影一起涌入他的感官之中。

“没有。”艾默里克说，“我不擅长捕捉现场的细节，没有完整地勘验纪录，我还不能做任何判断。”

“非常谨慎。”埃斯蒂尼安走上前来，拍了拍他的肩膀。“我有直觉，这一次得依靠你的力量。你们把那个小姑娘送走时她怎么样？”

“非常生气，因为弗朗塞尔剪掉了好几片皮里的毛。”艾默里克苦笑着，“治安官和她的父母一致认为不要告诉她她的宠物闯进了凶案现场为妙。”

“总比让她抱回一只沾满了血的小狗好。”埃斯蒂尼安点了点头，说：“你开我的车先回中心，我们这边勘验结束会立刻形成资料给你。”

“好。我趁这段时间找寻一下有没有类似形式陈尸的旧案卷，有发现也会立刻联系你。”

他们没再多说什么，埃斯蒂尼安的车钥匙还在他的口袋里，艾默里克匆匆和在场的同事告别，回到了调查组空无一人的办公室。短暂又特别的周末轻易地离他而去，突发的案件占据了他所有的思绪，他只能把其他的事情暂时放在一边。

因为要等待女孩的监护人前来，艾默里克并没有第一时间抵达现场。之后埃斯蒂尼安也只来得及用简短的语言给他描述了一下发现尸体的过程。

这栋住宅位于街区的边缘处，隔着他们经过的那条道路，便是开放式公园的大片树林。埃斯蒂尼安从他们所在的后院院墙外绕上一圈来到正门前，却意外发现大门敞开着。他按了门铃，也大声呼喊了户主，都没有得到回应。职业的敏感性让他立刻关注起四周，随即他发现在所能看见屋内的极限距离处的地板上有一块暗色的污迹，这叫他彻底警觉起来。在确认屋内没有任何人之后，他循着污迹来到了后院。打开通往后院的木板门，他此行原本的目标，一只扎着红色蝴蝶结的小狗立刻扑到了他的腿上，在他的牛仔裤上印下两个污黑的爪印。污迹从小狗的身上延伸到一旁的墙壁处，埃斯蒂尼安在那里看到了被钉在墙壁上的死者。

艾默里克回忆着埃斯蒂尼安的叙述，打开了资料库的搜索界面。尸体被长矛贯穿的画面和被弗朗塞尔用毛毯包裹着的小狗冲着他叫唤的模样在他的眼前循环出现，一种难以言喻的距离感横亘在了他与他试图描摹的凶手之间。

这一次得依靠我的力量吗？艾默里克想起埃斯蒂尼安的话，低笑着摇了摇头。

***

在现场的部分人员回到调查组之后没多久，零碎的勘验和被害者信息材料和放在了艾默里克的桌上。埃斯蒂尼安搬了把椅子，坐在艾默里克的办公桌对面，一边吃着艾默里克事先帮他买来的晚饭，一边看着他结合手头的资料将初步分析的结论整理出来。

先前艾默里克用于“贿赂”埃斯蒂尼安的午饭，似乎歪打正着符合了对方的喜好。如今在见识过埃斯蒂尼安横跨半个伊修加德带他去旧城区吃饭的执着性后，艾默里克在为他挑选餐点时也格外注意了一些。这种质朴的示好确实非常有效，埃斯蒂尼安直到吃完晚饭才开始催问他的结论。

“有什么发现吗？”

“一些初步的判断……但是需要你来帮我完善一下。”艾默里克说，“一会儿开会给大家提供参考意见前，我想先听听你的想法。”

“请说。”

“现在我们现场获得的关于嫌疑人的信息有哪些？”

“数据和凶器之类还需要等后续勘验报告，目前我能给你提供的只有这些。”埃斯蒂尼安思索片刻后继续说道：“门窗没有破坏痕迹，嫌疑人从后院到正门的步行路线非常流畅，我们询问了附近的居民，没有人注意到附近可疑人员出没，不排除熟人作案的可能性。脚印的形状非常模糊，可能是在鞋子外包裹了塑胶布之类的东西，没有留下清晰地花纹痕迹，而且步幅和步态很凌乱，部分脚印还有被刻意摩擦的过的痕迹。不过从受力面积看，身高估算在78到82星寸之间，鉴于边境还没有过硌狮族的入境纪录，我们要找的人大概是鲁加族或者是精灵族。”

“步态乱，并且有鲁加族的可能性的话，就没办法判断性别了。”

“是。另外，这个人应当是一个非常健壮的人，很有力气，可能受过专业训练。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你那边呢？”

“我在未结案的历史卷宗里，找到了一个案件。”艾默里克说着，将桌上的一个文件夹打开，翻到现场照片，放在埃斯蒂尼安的面前。

照片中尸体坐在墙边，一杆金属制的矛穿过他的胸口，将尸体固定在背后的木墙板上。

“阿纳托尔·杜蒙特，冈里奥尔区的教区牧师，九年前被发现死在家中，根据检验他身体里有大量麻醉剂，是先被勒颈机械性窒息死亡，之后被人用铁钎钉在了墙上，凶手至今没有归案。”

“九年……”埃斯蒂尼安翻看着这份陈旧的卷宗，“这一次的死者也是先被勒死的，你觉得这是同一个系列的案件？”

“陈尸的仪式性非常强，这看起来似乎很像是连环杀手惯有的洋洋自得的表现。但是间隔期太长了，而且……”艾默里克又用手指点了点埃斯蒂尼安抽出来的那张照片，“与现在这一起案件相比，这个形态这太不完美了。如果我们面对的是一个试图追求献祭仪式感的的连环杀手，他或者她这些年之间一定得到了足够的锻炼，有了极大的成长。”

“也许我们的档案中漏掉了属于这个人某些案子。”

“也有可能这只是我做了过多的联想。”艾默里克说，“毕竟还有一件事情还需要确认。”

埃斯蒂尼安抬起头来看向他，说：“是关于那只狗的事情吗？”

艾默里克回看向他，他猜此刻自己的眼神中应该是有欣喜的。

总是不等待别人回答的埃斯蒂尼安再次抢先点点头，站起身来，说：“时间差不多了，我们先去会议室……那个问题，弗朗塞尔说不定可以给你答案。”

***

托马斯·乔利的照片被贴在了白板正中央，与他有关的社会关系的一隅被描画在他四周。作为一个深居简出的虔诚圣教教徒，他的人际关系相当简单，但同时他也是一个退休的治安官，这不是一个好消息。没有人喜欢办同行相关的案件，因为那往往意味着他们需要在一段漫长的工作经历中去寻找一切可能滋生动机的线索。

“街区的监控覆盖率很低，而且大部分的居民都去参加圣罗埃勒广场举办的红莲节活动了，我们没有收集到多少有效的目击证词。"弗朗塞尔·艾因哈特站在白板前报告着案件梳理情况，“只有和死者同住在14号街的罗塞尔夫人说曾下午两点前看到一辆黑色的小型车停靠在乔利家附近的路边，但没有注意到这辆车是什么时候离开的。”

“车牌号呢？有一个数字也好。”希尔达问道，虽然从语气听起来她也并没有抱太大的期待。

“没有。目击证人已经八十四岁了，而且从目击的院子到乔利家的直线距离大约有六十码，她甚至没有办法辨别车型，只能描述车辆的大小。”

希尔打耸了耸肩，向后倚在了折叠椅的靠背上。物证检验还在进行中，尸体的解剖虽然已经完成，但病理报告形成也至少要等到明天。他们现在掌握的信息太有限。

埃斯蒂尼安站起来走到弗朗赛尔面前，接过他手中的文件夹，打开来翻到取证列表的那一页。“雅內基纳尔说你交给他做检测的物证里有一些从那只小狗身上提取的？”

“是的，提取了部分毛发和夹杂在毛发中的杂质、还有指缝中的泥土之类。“弗朗赛尔停顿了一下，用略微低了一些的声音继续说道：“我不清楚是否有用，只是出于不要遗漏的考虑……”

“就算只是作为排除项，也不能当做是无用的细节。”坐在一旁的的奥尔什方插话道：“对了，你不是发现了些特别的东西吗？”

“还是要先经过更多比对之后才……”弗朗塞尔正说着，看见奥尔什方歪着头带着笑意向他投来的目光，抿了抿嘴唇截断了自己的话语。过了两秒钟，他才继续开口道：“我在犬只前脚的指甲和毛发里发现了一些深色纤维，目前还没有做完鉴定，但是我先请狄兰达尔帮我看了一下，他说和死者身着的衣物纤维不相同。”

埃斯蒂尼安点了点头：“但是还没有办法排除纤维来源是狗主人或者其他什么地方，对吧？”

“是的，如果可以，我想再去询问一下狗主人一家。”

“就按照你的想法去做，有结论了立刻通知我，这很重要。”埃斯蒂尼安拍了拍他的肩膀，转过身来面向自会议开始始终一言不发的艾默里克，“到你了。”

艾默里克站起身，接过弗朗塞尔递来的白板笔。

“这次的案件很特殊。”他在贴着现场照片的位置画了个圈，“乔利的死亡现场布置得非常有象征意义。长枪在圣教教义中往往被作为哈罗妮的标志物，使用长枪贯穿敌人，是圣教经典中描绘女神形象时常出现的故事情节。”

“从形式上看，这起案件具备信仰色彩，但是缺乏一项以往发生过的涉及圣教案件的共性。“大多数涉教案件的作案者，因为笃信自己的行为具备正当性，他们中大多数人都不会隐藏现场，而有些人则会试图利用案件造成更大的影响力，比如星历735年的圣徒门公开袭击案、741年的西尔韦特雷尔区纵火案。”他又指了指那张照片，继续说道：“托马斯·乔利是一个深居简出的退休治安官，终身未婚，也没有其他亲属，初步的社会调查显示他几乎没有什么长期固定往来的朋友，也几乎没有人会上门拜访，他唯一的社交是每个周末前往教会做祈祷，但自从一年前教区合并，礼拜堂从乔利居住的枫树街迁往了需要坐七站巴士才能抵达的云雾街，他连这项活动也中断了。”

“他的后院是一个非常封闭的环境，如果不是恰好被埃斯蒂尼安发现，在最高29°的气温下，考虑到房屋间距和这个季节盛行的西风，尸体腐败的气味至少要24小时左右才会惊动最近的邻居。即便邻居反应迅速，第一时间报了警，警方也绝不可能公布现场的状况——乔利的陈尸现场不具备任何‘公示’的性质，无法表达作案者的信仰，也无法传达任何信息给除了警方之外的任何人，这是和一般的涉宗教案件不同的地方。”

“那这个案件我们接下来还需要着重向宗教方面侦查吗？”露琪亚问道。

“不符合惯有行为模式，说明那可能不是动机，但宗教元素醒目得有些扎眼了，要把它作为筛选相关信息的标准之一。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

“是的，信仰不一定是动机。”艾默里克说着在空白的位置写下了“宗教”二字，“接下来需要讨论的，是仪式感的另外两个常见来源——”他在“宗教”二字的旁边写下“仇恨”，“恶性犯罪中，情杀和仇杀出现仪式感的概率低于连环凶杀、典型宗教类案件，但要高于其他类型案件。基于案发现场呈现状况、托马斯·乔利的个人信息和我们现在对凶手形象的侧写，我倾向于认为这起案件是与宗教相关的仇杀。”

艾默里克将冈里奥尔区牧师被害的案件资料投放在了显示器上，和乔利案做了比对。在做出了仇杀与连环作案的双线侦查建议后，艾默里克又将台前的位置还给了埃斯蒂尼安。

“希尔达继续跟进乔利的社会关系和近期联系人。厄丝蒂安的人分成两批，一批去查乔利在治安官时期的工作记录，把乔利逮捕过处罚过的人员名单汇报给我，一批去挖掘在冈里奥尔区生活过的非正常死亡的案件纪录，报给艾默里克。奥尔什方，明天早上病理报告能出来吗？”

“没问题。科朗蒂奥一直在实验室看着。”

“那就麻烦你盯住雅内基纳尔，明天上午能出来的物证检验结果有多少要多少。”迅速的布置完所有工作，埃斯蒂尼安再次环视了一下会议室，“各位，还有什么要补充的吗？”

“说起来，你们对陈尸的状态，有没有一种眼熟的感觉？”奥尔什方抬了抬胳膊示意，说道，“我总觉得好像在哪里见过。”

TBC


End file.
